Schooled: 2000-Something: Thanksgiving Day Parade
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Coach Mellor's parade goes into action. The reporter covering the parade turns out to be Jeff's ex-girlfriend. Emily and Logan's grandmother visits for Thanksgiving. Jeff's mother also visits.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_ "November 26, 2000-Something…. It was the day before Thanksgiving. Since we were holding a parade in Jenkintown, Emily and I were hard at work in my kitchen preparing Thanksgiving dinner."_

Jeff stuck his hand up the turkey to pull out the giblets.

"I always hate this part," Jeff said.

"Me too," Emily said. "That's why I'm having you do it."

After Jeff pulled out the giblets, he looked at the time on the microwave clock.

"Oh," Jeff said. "It's 5:30. I need to go pick up my mother from the airport."

"I really hope your mother likes me," Emily said.

"She will," Jeff said.

"I sure hope you're right," Emily said.

Jeff washed his hands, gave Emily a kiss, and walked out the door as Logan entered the house. Logan entered the kitchen as Emily continued to mix the mashed potatoes with the butter.

"Hey, Emily," Logan said.

"What up, Little Brother?" Emily asked.

"I was wondering if you needed any help," Logan said.

"Thanks, but no," Emily said. "I don't want a repeat of the Halloween cookies."

"I put out the fire before it could spread," Logan said.

"No," Emily said. "Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend?"

"Okay," Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do no own any songs mentioned.**

_"It was Thanksgiving 2000-something. I got up at 5:30 and walked into my kitchen."_

Jeff walked into the kitchen to see his mother, Diane, drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Mom," Jeff said.

"Good morning," Diane said.

"I thought you were going to sleep in," Jeff said. "It's only 2:30 in California."

"I know," Diane said. "But I decided I wanted to go help out with parade."

"Okay," Jeff said. "I just need to warn you about the two people planning the parade."

An hour later, Jeff and Diane arrived in Jenkintown. Coach Mellor and Beverly Goldberg greeted them.

"There you are, Longston," Coach Mellor said. "You're late."

"It's 6:30," Jeff said. "The parade doesn't start until 9:00."

"We have to be prepared," Beverly said. "This is the most important thing today!"

"Wow," Diane said. "You weren't exaggerating one bit."

"This is my mom, Diane," Jeff said. "Mom, this is Rick Mellor and Beverly Goldberg."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Longston," Coach Mellor said.

"It's Ms. Longston," Diane said. "I'm divorced."

"Here, Diane," Beverly said. "You can help us inspect the floats. Jeff, you go help C.B. and Lainey with the scheduling."

"Okay," Jeff said.

Jeff walked over to where Lainey and C.B. went over the schedules.

"Hey, guys," Jeff said.

"Hey, Bro," C.B. said.

"Beverly Goldberg is being extra controlling today," Lainey said.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said.

"Guess what," C.B. said. "There's a reporter here to do a story on the parade."

"That's amazing," Jeff said.

"She's from Santa Barbara too," Lainey said. "Maybe you know her. Her name is Naomi Gerald."

Jeff gasped.

"I take it you know her," Lainey said.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Jeff said.

"What happened?" C.B. asked.

"It was our senior prom," Jeff replied.

**APRIL 1990-Something **

Jeff and Naomi stood in the high school gym. They held each other close and danced to "Erase/Rewind" by _the Cardigans_.

**THANKSGIVING 2000-Something **

Jeff danced and sang aloud.

"Erase and rewind!" Jeff sang. "Cause I've been changing my mind!"

"Erase and rewind!" C.B. chimed in. "Cause I've been changing my mind!"

"Dude!" Lainey shouted. "Just tell the story!"

**APRIL 1990-Something **

"Oh, Jeff," Naomi said. "This is the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Jeff said.

"I can't wait until we go to UCLA in the fall," Naomi said.

"About that," Jeff said. "Listen, I'm not going to UCLA."

"You're not?" Naomi asked.

"I've decided I don't want to go to college," Jeff replied.

"But how will you become a teacher?" Naomi asked.

"I'm going to get my degree online," Jeff replied.

"Gross!" Naomi shouted. "We're breaking up!"

Naomi shoved Jeff into the hors d'oeuvre table.

"Never talk to me again!" Naomi shouted.

**THANKSGIVING 2000-SOMETHING**

"Harsh," C.B. said.

"That did not happen," Lainey said.

"It did," Jeff said.

"Whatever, liar," Lainey said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Emily passed out on the floor. Logan walked over to his sister and kneeled beside her. 

"Em?" Logan asked.

Emily woke up.

"Logan?" Emily asked.

"You were asleep on the floor," Logan said.

"Oh," Emily said. "I woke up early to cook the pumpkin pie."

Emily gasped, got up, and ran over to the over and opened the door. Smoke came from the oven.

"Damn it!" Emily shouted. "I've ruined the pie!"

"It'll be okay," Logan said. "We can just..."

"Just go get ready for the parade," Emily said.

Logan walked out of the kitchen and heard the doorbell ring. He then walked over to the door to see his grandmother, Mary standing there.

"Grandma?" Logan asked.

"My poor grand baby!" Mary exclaimed. "I can't believe my son and daughter-in-law kicked you out! It's okay. Grandma's here!"

Mary hugged Logan tightly.

"Emily!" Logan hollered. "Grandma's here!"

Emily walked out of the kitchen.

"Grandma," Emily said surprised. "I thought you were spending the holiday in Hawaii."

Mary let go of Logan and walked over to Emily.

"I couldn't bare the thought of my grandchildren spending the holiday alone without family," Mary said. "I'm so mad at parents for what they did to Logan!"

Mary pointed at Logan.

"You listen to me, Logan," Mary said. "Don't ever let anyone tell you who love. It's okay to be gay. If this Ephram makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks, Grandma," Logan said.

"You're welcome," Mary said.

Mary looked at Emily.

"Now give your grandma a hug," Mary said.

Emily gave Mary a hug.

"Oh, Grandma," Emily said. "I burnt the pie."

"It's okay," Mary said. "I brought pie."

Half an hour later, Logan showed up at Ephram's house. He knocked, and Ephram opened the door, standing there in his crutches.

"Hey," Logan said. "Get dressed."

"For what?" Ephram asked.

"The parade," Logan replied. "You can't wear your _Star Wars _pajamas on a Thanksgiving float."

"I can't be in the parade," Ephram said. "I'm not even on the team right now."

"They want you," Logan said. "Besides, I'll break up with you if you don't."

"No you won't," Ephram said.

"You're right," Logan said. "I won't. But please be in the parade."

"Fine," Ephram said. "For you."

Logan and Ephram smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

C.B., Jeff, and Lainey sat on the Movie Club float. Naomi walked over to them.

"Hello," Naomi said. "Can I get an interview with one of you?"

"Hello, Naomi," Jeff said.

"Jeff Longston," Naomi said. "It's been a while."

"He's a teacher at William Penn," C.B. said. "And he's my best friend. How dare you break up with him for not going to a real college?"

"You told them I broke up with you?" Naomi asked.

"You did," Jeff said.

"No," Naomi said. "You broke up with me."

**APRIL 1990-SOMETHING**

Jeff and Naomi slow danced together as "Erase/Rewind" by _The Cardigans_ played.

**THANKSGIVING 2000-SOMETHING **

"Erase and rewind!" Naomi sang aloud. "Cause I've been changing my mind!"

"Erase and rewind!" C.B. and Jeff joined in.

"Just tell the story!" Lainey shouted.

**APRIL 1990-SOMETHING**

Naomi and Jeff slow danced closely together.

"This time next year, we'll be at UCLA," Naomi said.

"I decided I'm too cool to go to college," Jeff said. "And I don't like you anymore. I hope you die alone and childless. Later, loser."

**THANKSGIVING 2000-Something **

"That is not how it happened at all," Jeff said. "You make me sound like a jerk."

"Yeah!" C.B. agreed. "I'm sure Jeff's side is the right side."

"I seriously doubt either of your sides are true," Lainey said.

"Whatever," Naomi said. "I'm just here to cover the parade."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily and Mary arrived at the parade and walked over to Jeff, C.B., and Lainey.

"Hey, guys," Emily said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't apologize to us," Jeff said. "Apologize to Goldberg over there."

Emily looked over to see Beverly and Coach Mellor.

"I'm fine," Emily said. "I've put up with Beverly Goldberg long enough. I lived across the street from her in the 90's."

Mary looked at C.B.

"You must be Jeff," Mary said. "Emily's told me so much about you."

Jeff raised his hand.

"That would be me," Jeff said.

"Oh," Mary said. "My apologies."

"So, Grandma," Emily said. "This is Jeff, my boyfriend. This guy right here that you thought was Jeff is C.B."

"And she's Lainey," Mary said pointing at Lainey. "I remember her from when you were in high school. She looks weirdly exactly the same. No where's Wilma?"

"She went to visit family for Thanksgiving," Lainey replied.

"So you remember Wilma, but not me?" C.B. asked.

"Oh yeah," Mary said. "Now I remember you. You were that teacher that sang a _Backstreet Boys _song in the cafeteria."

"I also run 27 clubs in the school," C.B. said.

"Emily actually recorded the performance," Mary said. "She had brought her camera to school that day. I still have the tape if you want it."

"I'm fine," C.B. said.

Coach Mellor walked over to them.

"Okay, guys," Coach Mellor said. "The William Penn Thanksgiving Day Parade is about to begin!"

_"So the parade kicked off. It was going really well. People all over Jenkintown stood outside of their houses and caught candy. However, during the final turn of the floats, Coach Mellor lost his balance."_

Coach Mellor fell off of the basketball float as it turned a corner.

"Coach!" Logan shouted.

_"We all gathered at the hospital while waiting to see if Rick was okay. That included Naomi."_

Naomi walked over to Jeff and Emily.

"So you must be Jeff's new girlfriend," Naomi said.

"Not now, Naomi," Jeff said.

"Who are you anyway?" Emily asked.

"I'm Naomi Gerald," Naomi replied. "Jeff and I used to date until he dumped me at prom!"

"You dumped me at prom!" Jeff shouted.

Lainey looked at C.B.

"There they going again," Lainey said. "We so have to be a part of this."

Lainey and C.B. got up and walked over to them.

"Obviously Naomi dumped Jeff," C.B. said.

"I think you two are just being dramatic," Lainey said.

Diane walked over to them.

"Jeffery Longston and Naomi Gerald," Diane said. "Aren't you forgetting that I was a chaperone?"

"I want to hear this," Lainey said.

**APRIL 1990-SOMETHING**

Naomi and Jeff slow danced to "Erase/Rewind" by _The Cardigans_.

**THANKSGIVING 2000-SOMETHING**

Diane danced and sang.

"I've changed my mind!" Diane sang. "I take it back! Erase and rewind! Cause I've been changing my mind! My mind! Erase and rewind!"

"I get it!" Lainey shouted. "That song was playing at the prom! Tell us the story!"

**APRIL 1990-SOMETHING**

"Oh, Jeff," Naomi said. "This is the most good clean fun night of my life because we're not 18 yet and we have our whole lives to wait until we're ready."

"You're right," Jeff said. "I don't want to rush to have sex."

**THANKSGIVING 2000-SOMETHING**

"We didn't say any of that, Mom," Jeff said.

"I'm telling the story," Diane said.

**APRIL 1990-SOMETHING**

"In a few months we'll both be at UCLA," Naomi said.

"Listen, Naomi," Jeff said. "I've been thinking and I don't want to go to UCLA anymore."

"That's fine," Naomi said. "There are other colleges."

"I'm not going to college," Jeff said.

"Well, how do you expect to become a teacher?" Naomi asked.

"I'm going to work and take some classes online," Jeff replied.

"Well, what does this mean for us?" Naomi asked. "Are you still moving to Los Angeles?"

"No," Jeff replied. "I got a job here in Santa Barbara and I'm going to be renting an apartment."

"So you're staying in Santa Barbara while I move to Los Angeles?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," Jeff replied.

"How is that going to work?" Naomi asked.

"We can have a long distance relationship," Jeff replied.

"I can't believe you're springing this on me at prom," Naomi said. "I can't talk right now."

"Are you saying we should break up?" Jeff asked.

"Are you saying that?" Naomi asked.

"Maybe I am," Jeff replied.

"Well, maybe I am," Naomi said.

"So are we broken up?" Jeff asked.

"I believe we are," Naomi replied.

**THANKSGIVING 2000-SOMETHING**

"Now that I believe," Lainey said.

"Whatever," Naomi said. "My extremely rich boyfriend, Axl Henderson, is picking me up. Later, losers."

Naomi walked off and Emily looked at Jeff.

"She's dating Axl Henderson?" Jeff asked. "The person who always had to be better than me in school?"

"I'm so glad you're dating me instead of her," Emily said.

_ "It turned out Rick was okay and just had a couple of bruises. The rest of Thanksgiving ended up going on as planned. As for the whole Naomi thing, I realized it didn't matter who broke up with whom. It was a high school fling. Emily was the one for me, though we wouldn't get married. At least not in this decade…."_

**2010-SOMETHING**

Surrounded by friends and family, Jeff and Emily stood at the alter.

"Do you, Jeff take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the reverend asked. "To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jeff replied.

"Do you, Emily take Jeff to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked. "To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Emily replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the reverend said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jeff and Emily kissed and the crowd cheered.

**THE END**


End file.
